Zero
The Mitsubishi A6M Zero 'was a long range Japanese fighter aircraft used by the Imperial Japanese Navy from 1940 to 1945. The A6M was usually referred to by the Allies as the "'Zero" — a name that was frequently misapplied to other Japanese fighters, such as the Nakajima Ki-43—as well as other codenames and nicknames, including "Zeke", "Hamp" and "Hap". Battlefield 1942 The Zero is the Imperial Japanese Navy's main fighter aircraft featured in Battlefield 1942. It has two weapons available, its machine guns with 900 rounds of ammunition, and single bombs, with 15 units available. It spawns along with the AichiVal on the Shokaku and on certain airfields. As with other fighter aircraft, the Zero's role is mostly to support ground troops and to hunt enemy fighters and bombers. Its machine guns are very effective against lighter targets, such as aircraft and cars, and its single bomb can aid greatly in destroying enemy armor. A bomb is also efficient against emplacements, as a single well-placed bomb can destroy any anti-aircraft gun, defgun or heavy machine gun position. However, it is relatively weak against large ships, and players should rather opt for the AichiVal if they wish to sink an enemy ship. The Zero is especially fast and maneuverable, which makes it the optimal choice for dogfighting. ]] The Zero's prime weakness is its weak armor. Anti-aircraft guns rip through it in just a few shots. As well, the Zero requires a certain degree of skill to use effectively. Inexperienced pilots that use predictable maneuvers can be easily shot down, and sometimes do sudden turns that can send them crashing into a structure or the ground. It is a direct equivalent to the United States Marine Corps' F4U Corsair. Appearances The Zero appears on every single Pacific theater map. *Coral Sea *Guadalcanal *Invasion of the Philippines *Iwo Jima *Midway *Wake Island Gallery Zero.Right Side.BF1942.png|Right side Zero.Rear Side.BF1942.png|Rear view Zero.Left Side.BF1942.png|Left side Zero.Front Side.BF1942.png|Front view Zero.Driver view.BF1942.png||Cockpit Zero.3rd person rear.BF1942.png|Rear view in third person Zero.3rd person front.BF1942.png|Front view in third person File:BF1942_A6M_ZERO.png|A Zero on Shokaku File:BF1942_ZERO_CORAL_SEA2.png|Zeros during the Battle of the Coral Sea File:BF1942_ZERO_AND_VAL_WAKE.png|A Zero and an Aichi Val on their way to attack Wake Island File:BF1942_ZERO_DROPPING_BOMB.png|A Zero drops a bomb Battlefield 1943 The Zero is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1943 for the IJN. It spawns aboard the Shokaku-class aircraft carriers and bases and the "Airfield" flags on Wake Island and Iwo Jima as well as the "Village" flag on Guadalcanal providing the IJN has captured them. In the hands of a skilled player, the Zero can be effective on almost everything. Its armament is very powerful, consisting of 4 rapid firing 7.7mm Machine Guns and a couple of bombs effective for dive bombing targets. Its main nuisance when attacking is its maneuverability and speed as this can make it very difficult to control. It is very vulnerable to other fighters and 40mm Bofors AA Guns. The Zero's landing gear comes out at low speeds, but it is very difficult to land, either fly towards enemies and jump out at the last second or simply parachute down. However the aircraft doesn't need to land, at all, as it can be repaired, if allowed to glide just above a friendly airstrip or carrier. It has a sharper turning than the USMC F4U Corsair. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Zero makes a brief appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on Operation Aurora. After the player finishes off the remaining enemies after the Chi-Ha convoy is destroyed, there is a crashed Zero on the hill leading towards the next objective. When clearing the airfield and during the car chase segment, Zeros can be spotted flying around and firing at targets. In the airfield itself, a semi-destroyed Zero can be seen stationed. Also in the mission No One Gets Left Behind, in the cinematic of Marlowe saving Flynn, in the hangar there appears to be an old, rusty Zero. The Zero is never usable by the player. Gallery CrashedZeroBC2.png|A crashed Zero in Operation Aurora ZeroRepairBC2.png|A Zero being repaired in Operation Aurora File:BFBC2_Zero_1.png|The Zero in No One Gets Left Behind File:BFBC2_Zero_2.png|Another image of the Zero in No One Gets Left Behind Battlefield V The Zero is an aircraft set to be featured in Battlefield V, added as part of Tides of War chapter five, War in the Pacific. The aircraft, which comes two variants, is the Japanese equivalent of the USA's F4U. The aircraft also appears as a static map object on the airstrip runways of most Pacific maps. Non-player controlled Zeroes can also be seen attacking the US fleet in the out-of-bounds area on Wake Island. Zero A6M2 The Zero A6M2 is the fighter variant of the Zero. This version, which is very similar to the F4U-1A in most aspects, is initially armed with dual LMG and cannon arrangement, which can both be improved with extra guns, and a loadout of iron bombs, with the user able to choose from light and heavy dual-purpose bombs, a single large demolition bomb, or incendiaries for great effect against clustered infantry. The M2 can also benefit from performance upgrades that allow it gain speed quicker and perform aerial maneuvers with greater ease, as well as reach a higher flight ceiling. Gallery BFV Zero Airfield.jpg File:BFV Zero Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit BF5 Zero Trailer.png|A Zero getting shot down by F4U Corsair, as seen in the Battlefield V – War in the Pacific Official Trailer. Zero A6M5 The Zero A6M5 is a bomber variant of the Zero, counterpart to the F4U-1C. It is armed with heavy machine guns that can be upgraded, with secondary armament either coming in the form upgradable of 20mm Cannons or a Manual Supercharger, the latter of which grants increased speed at the cost of engine overheat. Its explosive armament is comprised of forward-firing rockets. The Type 3 No.1 Mk 28 is suitable for engaging most targets including other aicraft, with the number carried able to be increased. Alternatively the Type 3 No.6 Mk 27 reduces the number of rockets in exchange for warhead weight - such weapons are useful for attacking heavily armored vehicles. The A6M5 features an option for a unique weapon, namely a 20mm Cannon angled upwards, allowing interception of aircraft from below. Finally, the M5 can also fulfill indirect support roles such as dropping supplies, a spawn beacon, or spotting targets using a forward-facing scope. Gallery BF5 Zero Promotional.jpg|Promotional Image BFV Zero Tiger Promotional 02.jpg|Promotional Image - Pacific Tiger skin BFV Zero Tiger Promotional.jpg de:A6M Zero Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V